1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a remote operated underwater float release system. More specifically, it relates to a remote operated underwater float release system that will aid in the location of devices which have been left underwater.
2. Description of Related Art
Floats and buoys are common in the marine related industry. They help users locate devices which have been left submerged beneath the water's surface. For example, floats are used to locate lobster and crab pots, devices related to oil rigs, and military uses. These floats are commonly attached to the device by a lengthy rope. The floats then rest on the surface for ease of location. Thus, a long piece of rope is left exposed in the water. This rope can become tangled or broken. Also, theft has long been a major problem, especially in the lobster industry. It is very easy to find and steal a lobster trap if the float is resting on the surface of the water.
Attempts to correct this problem have arisen. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,924 issued to Groen et al. on May 25, 2004 entitled “remotely Activated Buoy” teaches a device that retains a buoyant reel on a lobster trap and uses a remote operated transmitter to send a pulse to a receiver connected to an actuator on the lobster trap. The actuator releases the buoyant reel, which spins upwardly away from the lobster trap. The manner in which the buoyant reel rises to the surface, however, often leads to twisting of the rope and the potential for getting tangled on another object. A her problem with the Groen design is that all parts are exposed. This leaves the parts susceptible to rust and growth, which cause the device to not operate or operate improperly.
A further problem with the current attempted solutions is the potential that the remote operated transmission and receiver will not operate properly, thus keeping the lobster trap or other device at the ocean floor. An attempt to solve this problem uses a corrodible wire or line that is attached to the buoyant reel. The salinity in the water slowly eats away at the wire until the buoyant reel's buoyant force breaks the wire and rises to the surface, so the user may locate the lobster trap at a later date. This corrosion is not guaranteed and is dependent upon numerous variables to properly corrode the wire in a fashion that will eventually break the wire. The length of time required to corrode the wire may be estimated, but is never completely certain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,353 issued to Dombrowski et al. on Mar. 31, 1992 entitled “Electromagnetic Marker Float Release” teaches the use of electromagnets in conjunction with a signal transmitted and receiver to operate a buoy release. Electromagnets require a consistent source of power, thus limiting their length of usage time. An alternative form of magnetic energy would be preferred in order to allow for the buoy release system to be left in the water longer.
Thus, it is desired that a device utilize an attractive force which is kept within a watertight enclosure and does not require a consistent source of energy. It is further desired that an automatic release device is maintained which is not affected by elements.